Naruto's New Life Story
by mocha-mochin
Summary: Berawal dari perubahan wujud naruto menjadi sosok asli dirinya yaitu seorang wanita di ulangtahunya yang ke 17 karena sebuah segel yang dibuat oleh orangtuanya. dan dari situlah kehidupan barunya dimulai. perasaan aneh, kecewa, iri, kagum dan cinta mulai dirasakan oleh teman-temanya kepada naruto/semi M/sasufemnaru slight gaafemnaru, shikafemnaru (chapter 4)
1. Beginning

**A/N: **enjoy please minaa... jika ada saran, review please.

**Naruto's New Life Story**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Canon, crack pair, OOC, typo, femnaru, rating T+

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Beginning

Malam hari, sepulangnya team 7 dan team 8 yang dipimpin oleh kakashi dari misinya mencari sasuke, Naruto menuju ke apartemen butut peninggalan hokage ke 3 kesayanganya dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat dan kadang pandangan matanya mulai tidak fokus, rasanya seperti ditunggangi gamabunta. pencarian sasuke yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa ditambah Naruto harus menerima misi dadakan yang dikirimkan tsunade melalui katsuyu untuk melindungi hotaru dan utakata yang notabene adalah jinchuriki ekor 6 dari serangan akatsuki dan tanpa disadari Naruto, utakata sendiri sekarang sudah di tangan akatsuki.

"HOOAAAHHHMMM.. rasanya aku ingin segera berbaring di kasur empukku, tapi dari tadi pagi aku belum makan. uhhh lapaaarrrrrr" Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding gedung hokage. wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. naruto hanya bisa berdoa agar seseorang bisa membopongnya dan mengajaknya makan malam.

"OI NARUTOO.. eh, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? bagaimana misimu dengan yang lain? apakah ada titik terangnya?" Ternyata kami-sama memang sedang baik hati.

* * *

'slluuurrrppppp' "AAHHHHH,, wakataaa... arigato iruka-sensei, hampir saja aku mati kelaparan di gedung hokage" Sekarang, mereka berada di kedai ichiraku. naruto sangat berterimakasih akan keberadaan iruka saat ini. "tidak masalah, jadi belum ada titik terangnya ya?" Naruto tersentak mengingat misi kemarin. "bukan begitu iruka-sensei, memang kami masih belum bisa menemui sasuke. tapi dalam misi kemarin kami menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa uciha itachi tewas saat bertarung melawan sasuke". Naruto merasa sedih mengatakan tentang kematian itachi dan ambisi sasuke. "begitu ya?, jangan dimasukan ke hati. itu memang impian sasuke kan, naruto?" "tap-" naruto ingin menyela tetapi iruka meneruskan perkataanya. "aku mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan, untuk sekarang, bisakah kau melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin? dan bolehkah aku membuatmu merasa senang di hari ulang tahunmu ini?" naruto terkejut bukan main "ap-apa? Ha-hari ini hari ulangtahunku? Yang ke berapa?" "yang ke 17, baka. kau ini, hari ulangtahunmu saja sampai kau lupakan!" dengan jengkelnya, iruka menjitak kepala naruto pelan. "hmmm,, aku masih belum percaya sih, tapi rasanya tidak enak mengabaikan kebaikan orang lain. yosh,, sekarang rasanya aku kembali bersemangat sensei!. PAMAN, TAMBAH SATU MANGKOK RAMEN JUMBONYA YAA!" iruka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah murid kesayangannya ini.

* * *

"HAAAAHHHHH kenyangnyaa" beberapa menit yang lalu, pesta ulang tahunnya yang dirayakan iruka di kedai ichiraku telah usai. sekarang, naruto sudah berada di apartemennya. "walaupun sudah kenyang, tapi kenapa kepalaku masih saja terasa berat ya? mungkin mandi degan air hangat bisa meredakan semua ini" Benar saja, setelah mandi dan berendam di air hangat, tubuh naruto yang tadinya tegang sekarang terlihat lebih rileks dan wajahnya terlihat lebih bugar. rasa penatpun hilang seketika. "kalau begini, enaknya langsung tidur" setelah memakai piyama kesayangannya, naruto membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya tertidur pulas.

"_eh?.. dimana ini?.. umm.. gelap sekali.. dimana ini?.. hallooo!... apa ada oraaang?.. siapapun tolong akuu!" gelap sekali disini.. tempat apa ini? aku juga tidak bisa bergerak._

"_naruto" Suara laki-laki terdengar._

"_siapa itu? Tolong akuuu!" _

"_ternyata kau sudah besar naru" Ada suara lagi, yang ini perampuan._

"_siapa kalian? Tolong beritahu aku dan tunjukan wujud kalian!" aku benar-benar takut sekarang._

"_naruto, kami tidak mempunyai waktu yang panjang. jadi, tolong dengarkan kami" Heh? Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini. bukan untuk mendengarkan ceritamu!_

"_untuk sebelumnya otanjoubi-omedatou naru-chan, sekarang umurmu pasti 17 tahun-kan?" suara perempuan itu membuatku sedikit tersentak._

"_bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan"_

"_ naruto. mulai besok, hidupmu akan berubah. maafkan kami. pada saat itu, kami hanya berfikir bagaimana cara untuk melindungimu. melindungi masa depanmu. maafkan kami, karena sudah membuatmu terluka untuk sekian lamanya" _

"_tut-tunggu, jawab perta-" aku mulai jengkel dengan keadaanku yang tak bisa bergerak ini._

"_naruto, maafkan kami yang telah menyegel identitas aslimu selama 16 tahun. mungkin sarutobi oji-san dan para tetua sudah menyadarinya, mengingat mereka begitu akrab dengan kami" Suara mereka tidak mau berhenti, apakah ini semacam proyektor?_

"_ap-apa yang kalian maksud hah?" _

"_naru-chan, aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu yang sekarang. pasti sangat manis dan cantik seperti aku, hihihi" hee? Aku bingung dengan penjelasan suara perempuan selalu memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan, seolah-olah aku ini seorang perempuan._

"_chotto matteoo, oi oi,, apa yang kau maksud haahh? aku ini laki-laki oi!" _

"_tapi kushina, sepertinya dia tidak mewarisi wajahmu tuh" Suara laki-laki itu menyebutkan kata 'kushina', sepertinya itu adalah nama dari pemilik suara perempuan._

"_diam kau minato! kau mau merasakan jitakanku lagi hah!" se-sepertinya ku-kushina-san sedang memarahi sang laki-laki, siapa tadi namanya? um.. mi-minato, ah ya minato._

"_aaaa... gomen-gomen, fokus kushina!"_

"_kau sendiri yang memicu amarahku, baka! oh iya, sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin aku ajarkan kepadamu, naru-chan. dari bagaimana cara memakai bra, cara memakai pembalut, mengajarimu tentang menstruasi, mangajarimu berdandan, mengajarimu memilih laki-laki yang pantas untuk mu, mengajarimu menjadi kunoichi yang baik dan lain-lain, masih banyaaakkk sekali. tapi mungkin sekarang kau bisa menanyakan kepada teman perempuanmu, pasti kau punya teman yang bergender perempuan kan?" apa maksudnya ini? Aku? Seorang wanita? Jangan bercanda!_

"_tunggu dulu kushina-san, sebenarnya kau ini siapaku hah? jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"_

_Percuma saja, mereka tidak akan menjawab. tetapi tanpa diduga, sepertinya pertanyaan naruto mendapatkan jawaban._

"_apa kau mau memaafkan tou-chan dan kaa-chan'mu ini naru? Kami telah mengubah jenis kelaminmu menjadi laki-laki dan menyegel identitas aslimu sebagai perempuan. maafkan kami naru-chan, ini semua demi keselamatanmu, dan juga demi melindungi masa depanmu. kami tidak mau anak kesayangan kami terluka terlalu dalam. maka dari itu, kami mengubah gendermu menjadi laki-laki supaya kau bisa lebih aman dan lebih bisa menjaga diri. dan di umurmu yang ke 17 ini, segel tersebut akan membuka dengan sendirinya dan mengubahmu menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya,yaitu seorang perempuan"_

"_t-t-tt-tt-ttou-c-chan? Kk-kk-kka-ch-chan? T-tidak mung-kin! He-ha-aha-ahaha-ahahahahahahahah! Lelucon macam apa ini ha?"_

"_kushina, waktunya sudah hampir habis. dan untuk naruto, sebagai tou-chan'mu aku hanya ingin berpesan, jadilah wanita yang kuat, jadilah wanita yang hebat dan raihlah cita-citamu. dan satu lagi, jangan membenci kaa-chan'mu. akulah orang yang pantas untuk kau benci"_

"_um, dari kaa-chan, kaa-chan hanya ingin berpesan, jadilah wanita penyayang, sabar dan tegar, jadilah wanita yang pandai, pandai dalam pelajaran maupun dalam mencari laki-laki, jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki atau karma akan kembali kepadamu, jadilah wanita baik-baik dan jangan melakukan seks sebelum kau menikah, itu akan merugikan dirimu sendiri naru-chan. jangan lupa makan, jangan pilih-pilih makanan. makanlah secukupnya yang penting itu menyehatkan dan jangan kebanyakan makan, cobalah untuk menjaga tubuhmu agar selalu ideal, jangan lupa berlatih supaya kekuatanmu semakin bertambah, carilah teman yang bisa kau percayai, tidak usah banyak-banyak yang penting mereka bisa diajak untuk berbagi kesedihan dan kepedihanmu selama ini naru-can. sebenarnya masih banyak, banyak dan banyak sekali yang aku ingin sampaikan kepada mu, maafkan kami yang telah membuatmu kecewa naru-chan"_

"_kami menyayangimu, selalu dan selamanya menyayangimu naruto. sampai jumpa dilain waktu anakku"_

'_tes' 'tes' 'tes' air mata sudah membanjiri mata safire naruto. dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengetahui pernyataan menyedihkan ini._

* * *

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,MIMPI APA AKU TADIIIIIIIIIII" suara cempreng khas perempuan menggema beberapa blok dari sebuah apartemen butut di pagi hari, membuat beberapa orang bangun dari tidurnya dan mengumpat marah karena telah menghancurkan mimpi indah mereka.

* * *

**to be continue**

* * *

**A/N:**fiiiuuuuhhhhhhhh,,,, chapter 1 udah selese nih. maaf jika alurnya kecepetan XD.. see you... mocha akan coba untuk update secepatnya jika tidak ada halangan.

review please.. nishishishishi... arigato gozimasu.


	2. Berita Buruk

**A/N:** chapter 2 updateeeee,, silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa review ya minaa...

* * *

**Naruto's New Life Story**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Canon, crack pair, OOC, typo, femnaru, rating T+

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Berita Buruk

"mimpi apa aku tadi? Benar-benar aneh, bahkan sangat aneh menurutku" gumam naruto sambil mendudukan tubuhnya supaya mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Dengan kesadaran yang sepenuhnya belum terkumpul, naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju wastafel di kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya. 'Kalau tidak salah, hari ini aku mendapatkan cuti dari baa-chan. Jadi, aku bisa tidur lagi. Misi kemarin benar-benar sangat melelahkan' batin naruto. Sesampainya di wastafel, tanpa disengaja dia melihat seorang wanita di cermin. "ha, umh, oo.. ada orang, silahkan lanjutkan. Maaf mengganggu" naruto yang tadinya henya ingin sekedar membasuh mukanya membalikkan tubuh karena dia berpapasan dengan orang lain yang menurutnya akan memakai kamar mandinya. Dengan tenaga dan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. 'kenapa langkahku semakin berat ya? Ah… masa bodoh' naruto minidurkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap. 'hhmmmmhh,, kenapa tidak nyaman sih? Biasanya nyaman-nyaman saja dengan posisi begini' naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tengkurap, membalikkan badan dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"NARUT-toooooo, eh?" naruto merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia menengok ke arah jendela dan ternyata itu adalah kakashi. "hmmm… oh, ternyata kau kakashi-sensei"

"ma-maaf, apakah naruto ada di rumah? Aku sedang mencarinya karena godaime hokage sedang memerlukan kehadiranya" terlihat kakashi dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemburat merah.

"he, memangnya ada apa kakashi-sensei? Apakah begitu penting. Sebab, hari ini rencananya aku akan dirumah saja karena tubuhku masih lelah akibat dari misi kemarin" jawab naruto seadanya.

Kakashi bingung "umm, maaf nona, tapi godaime hokage sedang mencari naruto. bukan anda". naruto kebingungan dengan perkataan senseinya ini "hee? Ini aku sensei.. naruto, apa kau tidaa-EH KENAPA DENGAN SUARAKU INIII?" kakashi yang semakin kebingungan dengan perkataan 'nona' didepanya memutuskan masuk tanpa ijin dari naruto yang selakunya tuan rumah.

"ADA APA DENGANKUUUU!" dengan kecepatan penuh, naruto lari terbirit-birit menuju wastafel, lebih tepatnya menuju kaca yang menempel diatasnya.

"hei-hei tunggu dulu, jadi anda bukan siapa-siapanya naruto?" kakashi mengikuti 'nona' tersebut menuju kamar mandi. "AKU INI NARUTO TEBAYOO,, DAN KENAPA DENGAN TUBUHKU DAN WAJAHKU INIII?!".

Coba kita lihat, disana terlihat seorang gadis manis nan cantik dengan rambut pirang cerah terurai, mata safir yang mengkilat jernih dan besar yang menghangatkan siapapun yang melihatnya, bibir mungil berwarna pinkish yang menggoda, tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing persis seperti milik naruto di setiap pipi chubby yang membuatnya semakin manis dan tubuhnya yang proposional, langsing dengan dada yang tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu kecil. Pas dengan tinggi badanya yang sederajat dengan pundak kakashi. Tubuh tersebut terbalut kaos oblong hitam persis milik naruto dan celana orange persis juga dengan milik naruto. Tetapi jika dilihat, kaos dan celana tersebut terlihat kedodoran.

"haha, jangan bercanda nona. Di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada kejadian aneh seperti seorang laki-laki yang menjadi perempuan karena sebuah kutukan atau apalah. Anda kira ini negeri dongeng? konyol sekali" kakashi yang masih tidak percaya memutuskan bahwa kemungkinan wanita ini adalah penyusup

"jadi, dimana naruto. Cepat katakan atau saya akan membunuh anda sekarang juga. Penyusup!". Naruto dengan kesalnya menjitak kepala kakashi dengan keras

"ugh, sialll. kakashi-senseiii,, bukanya membantu, kau bahkan menuduhku menjadi penyusup. Hmmm.. apa kau lupa dengan kenangan-kenangan indah kita? Saat latihan bersama sasuke dan sakura untuk memperebutkan dua loceng yang kau pegang dan disana aku kalah telak dan berakhir diikat di salah satu balok kayu, lalu misi misi kita ber-empat, Kepergian sasuke dari konoha dan yang terakhir misi kemarin untuk mencari sasuke yang berakhir dengan informasi dari salah satu anggota akatsuki yang mengatakan uchiha itachi telah mati saat bertarung melawan kau tidak ingat masa-masa itu?" naruto mencoba meyakinkan kakashi dengan menceritakan beberapa kenangan-kenangan mereka.

Kakashi terhenyak sesaat "jadi benar, kau itu naruto? Uzumaki naruto?" "-iya ini memang aku sensei, tapi kenapa tubuhku menjadi seperti ini? Arghh SIAAALLLL!" naruto tidak terima dengan perubahan wujudnya sekarang.

"tunggu dulu naruto, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi. Kita fikirkan baik-baik bagaimana solusi untuk mengatasi masalah ini" kakashi yang agak canggung dengan perubahan fisik total naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan. "tapi sensei" "-apa yang kamu lakukan sebelumnya naruto?" Tanya kakashi. Naruto agak kebingungan "eh,, etoo,, sebenarnya tadi aku bermimpi aneh dan bla bla bla bla" naruto pun menceritakan mimpi anehnya tadi kepada kakashi. kakashi tersentak mendapati nama minato dan kushina di sebut naruto dalam mimpinya. tetapi dia ingin menyerahkan saja semua ini kepada tsunade karena dia fikir dirinya juga sangat lelah karena misi kemarin.

"mungkin kita harus menuju ke tempat nona tsunade narut-eh bukan, naru-chan" "senseeiiiiiii,,,, jangan menggodakuuu".

* * *

Sesampainya didepan kantor hokage, naruto terkejut akan kehadiran gamabunta dan gamakichi. "hum,, oi gamabunta, gamakichi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?". Naruto seakan mengerti bahwa duo gama yang merasa kebingungan karena nama mereka diketahui oleh 'orang asing' melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ini aku, naruto. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang perubahan wujudku nanti. Tapi, ada urusan apa kalian kemari?"

"HEEEE? NARUTO? HAHAHAHAHA, ada apa denganmu? Panampilanmu semakin konyol saja, kami kesini karena-" perkataan gamakichi di sela oleh gamabunta, "-gamakichi! Kau tidak berhak untuk menjelaskanya. Serahkan kepada bos dan tsunade-sama untuk menjelaskan kepadanya. Kau bisa menjelaskan tentang dirimu nanti naruto. Sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui. Cepat masuklah kedalam dan temui tsunade-sama" naruto hanya mengangguk. 'apa sepenting itukah? Sampai-sampai mereka tidak mau menceritakan langsung kepadaku?'

* * *

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan hokage, naruto dengan membabi buta membuka pintu tersebut karena keadaan yang membuatnya 'gemas' ini.

"BAAA-CHAAANNNN,, SEBENARNYA APA YANG SEDANG TERJADIII?" terlihat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan. ada tsunade, shizune, sakura, sai,dan beberapa kodok aneh. Mereka terkejut (kecuali kakashi) dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu dan seenaknya berteriak. "siapa kau! Berani-beraninya kau masuk tanpa seizin ku? SAKURA, SA-" "-AKU NARUTO, BAA-CHAANN! Tunggu dulu, aku bisa jelaskan tentang 'wujud baruku' ini nanti. Jadi, ada apa memanggilku? Sepertinya ada berita yang sangat penting. Dan siapa katak-katak aneh ini? Tadi di depan juga ada gamakichi dan gamabunta"

Tsunade yang melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari sosok perempuan didepanya dan melihat wajah kakashi yang mengisyaratkan kalau perempuan ini 'benar-benar' naruto, seakan-akan mengerti dan beralih kepada salah satu katak, mengisyaratkan untuk memulai pembicaraannya.

"jadi, kau adalah murid dari jiraiya-chan?" salah satu katak dengan rambut dan jenggot putih berbicara. Tsunade mengangguk "benar, dia adalah uzumaki naruto. Anak dari 'ramalan' yang anda sebutkan". naruto menjawab dengan ketus "katak tua? Ada apa?".

"jaga ucapanmu naruto, dia adalah petinggi agung fukasaku. Salah satu sage dari gunung myobokuzan. Dia datang kemari untuk berbicara denganmu!" tsunade memarahi naruto karena tidak menghormati fukasaku. "hmm, ya. Aku adalah salah satu dari katak agung. Hmm, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi kau adalah murid dari jiraiya-chan kan?".

naruto mengangguk meng-iyakan, tetapi dia agak bingung dengan sebutan yang diberikan fukasaku terhadap jiraiya "jiraiya-chan? CHAAN-te? Kau berbicara seolah-olah ero-sennin adalah seorang anak kecil! Siapa kakek katak ini? Dia pikir siapa dia?" tuduh naruto. Tsunade mencoba memperingatkan naruto sekali lagi "aku bilang, jaga mulutmu naruto!". Shizune menengahi walaupun masih bingung dengan wujud naruto yang sekarang "dia adalah salah satu sensei jiraiya-sama yang mengajarkan sage jutsu kepadanya. Dia adalah master dari jiraiya-sama naruto-k-ku-chan".

"-eh, jadi dia adalah senseinya ero-sennin?" naruto bertanya dan disambut dengan gelagak tawa fukasaku, "nahahahahahaha. jadi ero-sennin ya, nama kecil yang kau buat untuk memanggilnya? Sebutan yang sesuai dengan pendirian jiraiya-chan".

"jadi, apa yang anda inginkan dari saya katak jii-chan?" Tanya naruto. Fukasaku mulai menjelaskan tujuan utamanya pergi kesini "hmm,, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menjelaskan, aku kira hal yang paling penting adalah bahwa,,, jiraiya-chan gugur dalam sebuah pertempuran". –DEG "ha?,, a-apa yang kau katakan?" seketika suasana di dalam ruang hokage menjadi duka.

"aku tahu ini mendadak, aku tidak menyalahkan jika kau tidak percaya kepadaku. Hmmhh, Untuk beberapa waktu, ada rumor bahwa pemimpin akatsuki bersembunyi di amegakure. Dan jiraiya-chan sendiri ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari rumor tersebut. Maka dia putuskan untuk berangkat ke amegakure sendirian. Nama dari pemimpin akatsuki tersebut adalah pain. Dan jiraiya-chan cukup terkejut mengenali sosok pain yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari muridnya di masalalu".

"murid? Apa yang anda maksud?" sakura bertanya. "jiraiya-chan memanggilnya nagato" fukasaku menjawab dan dibalas oleh tsunade "hmm, sepertinya aku mengenalinya fukasaku-sama. Dulu, ketika kerusuhan di perang besar dunia shinobi yang ke 3, kami bertemu denga tiga orang anak pada saat berada di amegakure. Mereka menginginkan kami untuk menjadi sensei mereka karena mereka melihat kami yang sedang bertarung dan kagum dengan jutsu yang kami gunakan. kami membantah karena sedang dalam peperangan. tetapi, jiraiya yang melihat ambisi mereka yang mengebu-gebu memutuskan untuk menjadi sensei mereka. Mungkinkah,,". Fukasaku mengangguk memahami "apakah mereka semua mempunyai mata rinenggan?" "rinnegan? Kalau aku ingat-ingat, hanya ada satu dari mereka bertiga yang mempunyai mata rinnegan". "apa itu rinnegan?" sakura bertanya dan shizune menjelaskan tentang rinenggan kepada yang lain.

"ternyata keadaannya memang sangat membingunkan. Disana, jiraiya-chan bukan hanya bertarung dengan satu pengguna rinnegan, tetapi mereka berjumlah enam. masing-masing adalah pengguna rinnegan dan masing-masing mempunyai jutsu yang berbeda" jelas fukasaku. kakashi terkejut "enam pengguna? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?". "mungkin mereka menggunakan trik khusus. Dan kemungkinan bahwa jiraiya-chan mengetahui rahasia dari mereka. Tetapi, tenggorokannya dihancurkan oleh salah satu dari pain dan jiraiya-chan meninggalkan sebuah pesan sebelum dirinya gugur"

fukasaku membuka jubahnya dan memperlihatkan tulisan atau lebih tepatnya kode yang jiraiya tuliskan di punggungnya sebelum sepenuhnya tutup usia. Semua orang menggumam memperhatikan kode yang tertulis di punggung fukasaku. "aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin jiraiya katakan. Tetapi, jika kita bisa mengetahui 'isi' dari kode tersebut. Kita akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin jiraiya katakan. Bukankah begitu?" jelas tsunade.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKANYA BAA-CHAN? KENAPA KAU MENGIJINKANNYA UNTUK PERGI SENDIRIAN? KENAPA? KENAPAA? Hiks…" tangis naruto pecah. Dia tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama. Masa bodoh jika mereka menganggapnya cengang. Jiraiya adalah orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek. Naruto terlalu menyayanginya. Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan naruto. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Ditambah keadaan naruto yang saat ini tanpa diketahui berubah menjadi perempuan dan membuatnya semakin merasa kasihan, "tenangkan dirimu naruto, aku mengerti apa yang kaurasakan saat ini. Tapi, mungkin tsunade-sama mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk itu" "-sa-sakura-chan… hiks" naruto memeluk sakura erat. Meluapkan semua kesedihan yang sedang melandanya saat ini.

"sebenarnya…." tsunade menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi kemarin. Termasuk pembicaraanya dengan jiraiya mengenai misinya untuk menyelidiki pain di amegakure.

"dan dia berka-HEY KAU MAU KEMANA BOCAH?!" naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata tsunade lagi, dia pergi keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan sakura dan yang lainnya. Ketika sakura akan keluar ruangan untuk menyusul naruto, kakashi mencegahnya "tinggalkan dia sendiri untuk saat ini, sakura". Sakura terlihat sangat cemas dan tsunade merasa sangat bersalah. "maafkan atas kelancangan naruto, fukasaku-sama. Dia tidak bermaksud" kakashi meminta maaf karena kelancangan dan ketidak sopanan naruto terhadapnya tadi. "aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanya saat ini, aku bisa melihat betapa dia menyayangi jiraiya-chan. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini" fukasaku memaklumi perasaan naruto saat ini.

Di luar, naruto tidak henti-hentinya berlari. Terkadang dia menubuk seseorang tetapi tidak di gubrisnya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah berlari. Berlari dari semua kenyataan pahit ini.

"jiraiya-sensei"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N: **sebenarnya ini adalah sasuxfemnaru, tapi kayaknya bakalan lama deh mempertemukan mereka berdua. mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi. soalnya aku harus menyesuaikan keadaan naruto dulu. dan karena plot canon itu memang sulit karena harus hafal dengan tempat-tempat atau nama-nama di fandom naruto.. tapi karena saya sangat menyukai plot canon, saya akan bikin secepat mungkin jika tidak ada halangan.

sekian dari mocha,, see you at next chapter mina, jangan lupa review yaaa...

**"Arigato gozaimasu"**


	3. Identitas Yang Sebenarnya?

**A/N:** Gomeeeennnnn update lama, nah mumpung lagi liburan ya dilanjutin lagi deh fic ini,, gomen, fic ku yang 'seseorang yang mengubah dirimu' masih belum ada ide, makluk, ane rada telmi teehee~.. oke yak,, untuk chapter ini ada sedikit shikafemnaru, sorry ya yang sasufemnaru lover, mungkin ketemu sama teme di chapter 5,, okesip,, enjoy please, jangan lupa review ya minaa, 1 review anda sangat berharga untuk semangat saya..

* * *

**Naruto's New Life Story**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Canon, crack pair, OOC, typo, femnaru, rating T+

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Identitas Yang Sebenarnya?

'ero-sennin, kenapa disaat seperti ini kau malah meninggalkanku? disaat kejadian aneh yang menimpa diriku kau malah meninggalkanku dalam keterpurukan. padahal, hanya kau lah keluarga yang aku miliki sekarang. kau adalah sosok yang sangat berarti bagiku, kau adalah sensei sekaligus kakek untukku. Aku ingin kau melihatku menjadi seorang hokage dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Benar-benar tidak adil. disaat aku mendapatkan seorang keluarga baru, kau malah mengambilnya dari sisiku. Apakah kau sangat membenciku kami-sama? Jika kau membenciku, kenapa kau menciptakan ku untuk hidup? Kenapa kau selalu saja mempermainkan batinku? Aku sangat membencimu kami-sama, aku sangat membencimu'

Disaat naruto mengetahui bahwa jiraiya sudah meninggal, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya kelu, hatinya hancur. Kasih sayang dari seorang 'kakek' yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini seolah-olah pudar tanpa tersisa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berlari dan berlari, berlari dari semua kenyataan yang menyedihkan ini.

Matahari sudah hampir menghilang menandakan hari akan berganti malam, Berjam-jam naruto berlari sambil menangis dan sekarang kakinya membawa dia untuk berhenti di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di taman konoha. Bangku favoritnya jika dia dan jiraiya sedang kelelahan setelah berlatih bersama. Duduk sejenak untuk mengenang masa lalunya bersama sang sennin lengendaris.

"apakah aku akan sendiri lagi?" gumam naruto lirih.

"kata siapa?" tanpa disadari, seseorang membalas gumaman naruto.

Naruto tersentak, ia hendak menoleh kearah sang pemilik suara yang barusan menyahut gumamanya "shi-shika? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sosok yang ternyata adalah shikamaru itu sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya keatas "aku dan yang lainya diperintahkan oleh tsunade-sama untuk mencarimu, naruto. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu memasuki area taman konoha" dengan perlahan shikamaru mendekati naruto dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"untuk apa 'dia' mencariku ha? Untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya?" naruto masih merasa kesal kepada tsunade karena menurutnya kematian jiraiya adalah kesalahan tsunade juga.

"tsunade-sama dan kakashi-sensei telah menceritakan kepada kami apa yang telah terjadi tadi, aku turut prihatin tentang kamatian jiraiya-sama dan perubahan wujudmu naruto"

Naruto mulai beranjak hendak melarikan diri karena untuk saat ini dia tidak mau bertemu dengan tsunade maupun dengan teman-temanya "kematian ero-sennin adalah kesalahanya shika, kenapa dia membia-"

Shikamaru mencengkram tangan naruto, Mencegahnya untuk melarikan diri "cukup naruto! Jiraiya-sama lah yang menginginkan untuk pergi melawan pain sendirian. Mengertilah, kau fikir tsunade-sama juga tidak merasa sedih? dia juga merasa kehilangan sama sepertimu naru. Baginya, jiraiya-sama adalah kakak yang selalu menjaganya"

"ta-tapi shika-" **gerp.**

"menangislah, menangislah sesukamu. Tumpahkanlah semuanya, semua kekesalanmu dan kesedihanmu. Aku disini bersamamu naru" shikamaru memeluk naruto. Menariknya dalam dekapan hangat, menyuruhnya untuk melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang ada.

"shi-shika, a-apakah aku akan sendiri lagi?" naruto bertanya dalam dekapan shikamaru

"tidak, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian naruto. kau masih memiliki aku, teman-teman, para sensei, tsunade-sama dan semua penduduk desa yang menyayangimu naruto"

"shi-shikamaru,, a-arigato,, hiks, hiks, huaaaaaaa" tangisan naruto pecah seketika dan langsung memeluk shikamaru lebih erat lagi.

untuk beberapa menit, biarkanlah mereka berdua menjadi tontonan 'romantis' bagi penduduk desa konoha yang sedang berlalu lalang didaerah taman konoha.

* * *

10 menit. Ya, sudah sepuluh menit naruto menangis di dalam dekapan shikamaru, mereka tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Suara rengekan naruto yang cempreng membuat penduduk konoha yang sedang sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman konoha mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mereka berdua. Penduduk konoha yang biasanya hanya mengacuhkan pemandangan seperti itu malah memberikan sorakan meriah kepada mereka berdua, kenapa? Ya, itu semua karena shikamaru. Shikamaru yang terkenal sebagai orang jenius yang pemalas dan tidak pernah akrab dengan seorang wanita manapun tertangkap basah sedang memeluk seorang gadis 'asing'.

"shikamaru, jangan buat pacarmu menangis", "shikamaru, akan kuadukan kepada ayahmu jika membuat seorang wanita menangis", "waaahhhh,, kalian sangat serasi", "shikamaru, ternyata kau sudah dewasa", "aku bangga padamu nak" dan lain-lain pernyataan penduduk sekitar taman konoha yang sedang menyoraki mereka.

Shikamaru yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut akhirnya sadar, dia kaget bukan main karena banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang mengelilinginya, pelukanya terhadap naruto pun melonggar.

"um,, are,, ada apa shika? Kenapa rebut sekali?" naruto memandang sekelilingnya lalu pandanganya tertuju pada tangan shikamaru yang sedang memegang pinggangnya. entah reflek atau apa, naruto mendorong tubuh shikamaru untuk menjauh "who-whoa,, baka! a-apa yang k-kau lakukan shika! He-hentai!"

"ja-jangan salah faham dulu naruto. dan kalian, dia bukanlah pacarku! Sebaiknya kita pergi naruto. Ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan tsunade-sama mengenai perubahan wujudmu" dengan segera shikamaru memungut tangan naruto dan mengajaknya menjauh dari kerumunan warga.

* * *

_**Kantor hokage**_

Tok'tok'tok,,

"masuk" ujar tsunade.

Shikamaru memasuki ruangan hokage "saya telah menemukan naruto, tsunade-sama. Naruto, cepatlah masuk!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan naruto memasuki ruangan hokage, dia masih kesal dengan baa-channya ini.

Shikamaru berbalik hendak meninggalkan naruto. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh naruto "a-apa kau akan pergi shika? Tet-temani aku disini, aku mohon"

"tugasku sudah selesai naruto, dan kelihatanya tsunade-sama hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu. 'Girls talk', kau tahu kan? Dan sepertinya ini sangatlah penting, jadi aku tidak boleh mengganggu. Benarkan tsunade-sama?" canda shikamaru.

"B-baka! Ji-jiwaku masih pria tahu!" naruto yang menganggap dirinya masih memiliki jiwa laki, tidak terima dengan candaan shikamaru barusan. "ya sudah kalau begitu, mmm,, te-terima-kasih untuk hari i-ini. ta-tapi, maukah k-kau be-besok mene-maniku membeli s-sesuatu, shi-shika-kun?"

Wajah shikamaru merona, tidak menyangka naruto akan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun'

"kau boleh pergi shikamaru. laporkan pada semuanya bahwa perintah untuk mencari naruto sudah dihentikan karena yang bersangkutan sudah berada disini" perintah tsunade.

"ha-ah hai' tsunade-sama, b-baiklah sa-sampai jum-pa bes-sok n-naru-c-chan" shikamaru yang gagap meninggalkan ruangan hokage dengan wajah yang semakin memerah sambil menyimpulkan sesuatu, 'naruto mengajakku kencan'.

Setelah shikamaru keluar ruangan dan diperkirakan sudah menjauhi area ruangan hokage, tsunade melompat dan segera menghambur memeluk naruto "naruto, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal mambiarkanya pergi melawan pain sendirian. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memfikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang ceroboh ini naruto" tsunade menangis, dan entah kenapa tanpa naruto sadari dia pun juga ikut menangis.

"a-jangan menangis baa-chan, a-aku tidak tega kalau kau terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Aku memaafkanmu baa-chan. Ja-jadi jangan menangis lagi, n-ne?" naruto yang tidak tega, membalas pelukan tsunade dan mengusap punggungnya supaya tangisan tsunade mereda.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, naruto menenangkan tsunade yang masih sesenggukan "aku sudah memaafkanmu baa-chan. Bagaimanapun juga itu semua bukanlah kesalahanmu. Jadi, maafkanlah aku juga yang sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. hehehe"

"hmm, ho-hontouni?, wakata,, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf naru, aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu waktu itu" tsunade merasa lega karena naruto telah memaafkanya. Entah apa jadinya kalau naruto tidak pernah bisa memaafkanya. bagi tsunade, naruto sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. jika naruto juga pergi, kehampaan akan mengelilinginya lagi dan tsunade tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri seperti dulu.

"jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini baa-chan? Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin mengejekku karena berubah menjadi seorang wanita?" canda naruto supaya suasana tidak terlalu canggung seperti tadi.

"oh iya, ini memang tentang perubahan wujudmu naru. Tapi aku tidak akan mengejekmu baka! Tapi jika dilihat, tubuhmu seksi sekali naru. dan-" **pluk **"wow, dadamu berisi, padat, empuk dan lembut. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Perfect! Kalau begini, kau bisa digilai semua pemuda didesa ini naru-chwaan~" ujar tsunade sambil meremas-remas 'dada' baru naruto. Naruto yang tadinya ingin memberontak malah mendesah kegelian karena remasan tsunade.

"who-whoa,, ba-baka! ke-kenapa kau jadi se-mesum ini sih baa-chan?" neruto melangkah mundur hanya sekedar melepaskan tangan tsunade dari dadanya dan segera menutupinya dengan menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada.

Tsunade melangkah menuju meja hokage dan mengambil sebuah gulungan tua berwarna merah yang sudah mulai pudar dimakan waktu dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada naruto "gulungan apa ini baa-chan? Ja-jangan-jangan gulungan tentang bagaimana cara menjadi wanita yang bisa memuaskan pria? Me-mengerikan, aku menolaknya baa-chan! Aku tid-ITAAIIII~" tsunade menjitak naruto karena tidak terima dianggap se-mesum itu oleh naruto.

"jangan bodoh! Bacalah, itu adalah gulungan tentang sejarah kyuubi" naruto mulai membuka gulungan itu dan mulai membacanya "bacalah pada tempat yang sudah kulingkari, itu menyangkut tentang perubahan wujudmu"

"hmmm,, etoo, bi-bijuu haruslah disegel pada sebuah tubuh seorang manusia hidup. jika mereka hanya disegel di tempat atau benda mati meskipun itu benda keramat atau sebuah kuil, mereka akan dengan mudah melepaskan dirinya lagi kerena benda-benda tersebut tidak memunyai tenaga untuk menjadi wadah maupun untuk mengatur chakra mereka. Jadi, hanya manusia hidup lah yang hanya bisa menjadi wadah seekor bijuu. Dan kyuubi adalah bijuu yang paling sulit untuk dimasukkan atau disegelkan pada tubuh manusia. bukannya upacara penyegelan itu sulit atau kyuubi yang terlalu kuat, Tetapi karena chakra kyuubi tersebut sangatlah special. Mereka hanya bisa menyatu dengan tubuh manusia dari keturunan sebuah clan, yaitu clan uzumaki. Lebih tepatnya, hanya wanita keturunan dari clan uzumaki lah yang bisa menjadi wadah jinchuuriki kyuubi-EH a-apa i-ini?" tangan naruto bergetar, lidahnya kelu. dia menjatuhkan gulungan itu "tid-tidak mungkin! ini pasti hanya bercanda. buku itu pasti hanyalah lelucon belaka!"

tsunade menggeleng "tidak, itu semua benar naru, apa yang dituliskan dibuku itu semuanya adalah benar dan nyata naru"

air mata naruto mulai menggenang dipinggiran mata safirnya "ja-jadi aku memang seorang wanita y-ya? Ja-jadi a-aku tidak b-bisa kembali lagi ke tubuh na-naruto yang dulu? Ta-tapi kenapa? KENAP-" **greb.**

"aku mengerti perasaanmu naruto. tetapi, orangtuamu memang tidak ingin membahayakan hidupmu" tsunade memeluk naruto hanya sekedar menenangkan

"b-baa-chan hiks- bi-bisakah hiks-hiks kau je-jelaskan pada-ku hiks-" tsunade mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak naruto untuk duduk di sofa supaya naruto juga lebih rileks.

"begini, tadi pagi setelah kau meninggalkan ruangan ini kakashi menceritakan tentang mimpimu itu. Dan aku sempat terkejut ketika dia mengatakan nama minato dan kushina ada didalam mimpimu. Dan dari mimpimu itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa yang mengerti tentang masalah ini hanyalah para tetua. Mengingat sarutobi-sama sudah meninggal. Dan ketika aku menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang perubahan wujudmu, mereka memberikanku gulungan ini dan menjelaskan kenapa orangtuamu menyegel identitas aslimu. 'Mereka' hanya ingin kau tidak menanggung bebanmu terlalu berat naru, aku bisa mengerti kenapa 'mereka' mengubahmu menjadi laki-laki. Karena jika dari dulu kau berwujud perempuan, banyak kemungkinan kau akan dijual atau diperbudak oleh orang-orang jahat. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, kau bisa diperkosa. Jadi, berterimakasihlah kepada orang tuamu karena sudah melindungimu dengan kekuatan terakhir mereka. Mengertilah, dan jangan menangis terus!"

"umm,, ta-tapikan dulu ada sarutobi jii-chan yang selalu membelaku dan iruka-sensei yang menyayangiku. Dan se-sebenarnya siapa sih orangtua ku itu!" dengan nada yang agak sewot, naruto memanyunkan bibir bawahnya karena agak kesal entah karena apa.

"jangan bodoh! Seorang hokage selalu mempunyai tugas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, mana mungkin sarutobi-sama hanya mengurusimu saja baka. Dan iruka-san adalah seorang guru sekaligus seorang shinobi, dia juga sama repotnya tahu! Dan soal orangtuamu itu,, ayahmu adalah yellow flash kebanggaan konoha sang yondaime hokage, minato namikaze. Dan ibumu adalah red hot-habanero yang paling ditakuti di konoha, kushina uzumaki atau bisa disebut dengan kushina namikaze dan dia adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi sebelum dirimu" tsunade menjelaskan siapa orangtua naruto yang sebenarnya dengan sedikit gerakan alay atau terlalu semangat karena dulu dia sangat mengagumi pasangan terserasi dan terheboh sekonoha itu.

"ek ap-apa a-aku ti-tidak salah dengar ba-baa-chan?" Tanya naruto ragu-ragu.

"tidak, mereka adalah orangtuamu. Aku saja sampa-"

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,, HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" tsunade yang terkejut karena naruto yang tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang menjitaknya lagi. "KENAPA KAU MENANGIS LAGI BOCAH!"

"itaiiiii-hiks, a-aku hanya bangga dan tidak menyangka mempunyai orangtua sehebat mereka hiks-, teehee~, dan mulai sekarang aku akan menghargai kerja keras mereka, terimakasih kaa-chan, tou-chan! Telah melindungi naru selama 16 tahun ini. Walaupun kita tidak bersama, aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang kalian yang hangat menyatu dengan tubuhku! aku akan membalas budi kalian dengan MENJADI HOKAGE WANITA TERMUDA DAN TERKUAT PERTAMA DIDUNIA INI TTEBAYO~"

**DHUAAKKK **"KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH TUA HAAAHHHHH!"

Dan pertempuran kecil antara cucu dan nenek ter*ehem*sexy*ehem* di konoha ini pun dimulai.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N:** gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan,,, sekian dari mocha,, see you at next chapter mina, jangan lupa review yaaa...

******"Arigato gozaimasu"**


	4. Keduanya Sudah Bertindak

**A/N:** Minaaaaa,, I'm come back! *plak*. maafkan author yang tiba-tiba ganti sumary dan menambahkan chara. ini semua karena baka imouto ku yang maksa pengen ada gaara sama shikamaru di fic ini.. tapi tetep kok, akhirnya naru pasti sama si bakatemepantatayam,, terimakasih pada reviewer yang udah nyemangatin mocha di chapter sebelumnya. dan chapter empat masih dengan shikamaru.. oke deh cus langsung baca aja.. enjoy please,, jangan lupa review ya minaa, 1 review anda sangat berharga untuk semangat saya..

* * *

**Naruto's New Life Story**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Canon, crack pair, OOC, typo, femnaru, rating T+

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Keduanya Sudah Bertindak

Pada malam hari, di suatu tempat tak jauh dari kantor hokage, tepatnya di kediaman tetua konoha –Homura mitokado dan Koharu utatane. Terlihat lima orang sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan khusus. Tiga dari mereka sedang bardiskusi dan sisanya hanyalah berdiri mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Terkadang, salah satu dari tiga orang yang sedang berdiskusi itu mengumpat kesal karena jalan fikir mereka yang tidak sama dan seenaknya saja.

_BRAK! _"kita tidak bisa seenaknya saja menempatkan para anbu junior di sekeliling desa untuk berjaga pak tua!" tsunade menggebrak meja rapat di dalam ruangan itu sampai retak karena kesal dengan ide salahsatu tetua didepannya.

Homura mitokado yang selakunya pemberi ide tersebut tidak terima dan takmau kalah "lantas, kau mau bagaimana hah? Sekarang, beberapa dari anbu senior sedang melakukan pengintaian di desa Amegakure. Jika kita tetap menempatkan para anbu senior di setiap pelosok desa dan mereka yang sedang melakukan pengitaian di Amegakure ternyata gugur, kemungkinan besar mereka para anbu senior yang di tempatkan diluar desa juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama dan kita akan terkepung di dalam dan mati secara perlaha-lahan. Pain sangatlah kuat, jiraiya saja bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah"

"jika kau memang berfikiran begitu, maka akan sama saja jika kita menempatkan anbu junior yang memang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari anbu senior di setiap pelosok desa. Intinya, kita masih kala dalam segi kekuatan. Dan ingatlah, kita sedang berhadapan dengan pemimpin akatsuki. dan dari info yang fukasaku-sama berikan, mereka berjumlah 6 dan memiliki jutsu yang berbeda-beda" tsunade terduduk lemas sambil memegangi pelipisnya, kepalanya sangat pusing memikirkan strategi untuk melindungi desa dari serangan Pain. Walaupun ini masih prediksi, tetapi kemungkinan besar cepat atau lambat akatsuki akan menyerang konoha.

Koharu utatane yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat suaminya dan tsunade berdebat akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan konyol–bagi tsunade "kita masih mempunyai jinchuuriki kyuubi yang dengan setianya mengabdikan diri untuk konoha kan?"

Tangan tsunade mengepal kuat, ingin sekali meninju muka keriput wanita tua itu sampai tak berbentu lagi "JANGAN SAMPAI KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU LAGI, WANITA JALANG! JANGAN PERNAH KAU PERMAINKAN NARUTO!" tunjuknya kasar pada muka koharu

"hiks- ap-apa kau tak p-punya hati hah! Hiks-hiks, se-sekarang tubuh naruto su-sudah men-jadi wanita, bodoh! D-dan orang yang paling de-dekat denganya sesarang juga su-sudah menghilang. Hiks- a-aku tidak a-akan pernah membiarkan hatinya terluka lagi. Wa-walaupun di-dia berkata bahwa di-dia sud-dah menerima kematian ji-jiraiya dan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita, a-aku masih bisa melihat ra-a-rasa kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam diwajahnya. Ji-jika kau sa-sampai mengatakan hal itu lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!" amarah tsunade kepada koharu.

Homura angkat bicara, tidak terima istrinya di caci-maki oleh tsunade "jika kau mengancam lagi atau melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap kami. Kami juga tidak akan segan untuk melepas tittle-mu sebagai hokage dan meng–"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Asalkan naruto tidak sedih lagi, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk itu!" ujar tsunade tak mau kalah.

"haaaahhhhh,,, baiklah, cukup, cukup. Kita masih dalam status siaga, kenapa malah mempeributkan hal lain! Baiklah tsunade, semuanya aku pasrahkan kepadamu. Dan apa rencanamu sekarang?" homura mengalah, mengingat mereka sedang dalam keadaan getting.

Tsunade berfikir sejenak. Memfikirkan strategy yang lebih cemerlang dari strategy para tetua yang menurutnya sangat tak berguna "kita akan meminta bantuan dari desa Sunagakure. dan secara lokasi, desa suna terletak lebih dekat dengan Konoha dari pada desa Amegakure maka, jika kita bergegas untuk meminta bantuan Suna, kita masih bisa bertarung melawan Pain dengan bantuan Suna. Walaupun ada kemungkinan besar pasukan Suna akan terlambat jika Pain sekarang sudah bertindak. Bagaimana? Kita masih punya harapan jika kita segera bertindak"

"baiklah! Sudah ditetapkan, kita akan meminta bantuan dari desa Sunagakure dan mulai besok kita akan mengefakuasikan warga desa, utamakan anak-anak terlebih dahulu! Mereka lebih berharga daripada emas!" ujar homura menetapkan strategy atas kesepakatan mereka.

Tsunade berdiri hendak meninggalkan kediaman pasangan HomuKoha dengan kedua anbu di belakangnya. Dia memandang koharu sejenak dan meminta maaf atas perkataanya tadi.

"kalian berdua, cepat perintahkan team pengantar surat untuk mengrimkan surat permintaan bantuan kepada desa suna gakure, Khususnya kepada Kazekage no Gaara untuk membantu melawan akatsuki. Bilang saja, 'ini adalah permintaan dari naruto'. Cepat laksanakan!" perintah tsunade kepada kedua anbu yang ada di belakangnya.

"HAI'!" dengan sekejab kedua anbu tersebut menghilang melaksanakan tugas.

Dan tanpa diduga, dibalik rencananya tersebut, tsunade memiliki suatu maksud terselubung dan hanya author yang tau.

"ini akan semakin menarik, hehehehehe" ujar tsunade dengan tawa mesumnya. Dia melangkah menjauh dari kediaman tetua dan menuju ke apartemen milik 'cucu' kesayangannya.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari, didalam kediaman Nara. Tepatnya di kamar shikamaru.**_

Terlihat seseorang wanita sedang menggumankan sesuatu "ugh,,, aku belum terbiasa menggunakan ini. A-apa lagi dengan bra yang didalam. Sangat mengganggu, rasanya geli.. dasar baa-chan yang seenaknya saja menyeretku untuk membeli beberapa pakaian baru dan beberapa pakaian dalam bersama tadi malam. Jadinya, ramen yang akan aku makan malah terbuah sia-sia. Huhh!"

"a-apa a-aku lepas saja ya? Mumpung shikamaru sedang mandi"

Wanita yang bisa kita panggil dengan naruto itu kemudian melihat kekanan dan kekiri, was-was dengan keadaan sekitar.

Dengan perlahan, tangannya bergerak untuk menaikan dress-nya keatas. Hari ini, naruto memakai dress terusan sepaha 15 centi dari lutut berwarna putih, dibagian dadanya terdapat renda-renda yang berbentuk pita. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Sederhana tetapi begitu memukau.

Ketika dressnya sudah terlepas, naruto menarunya dengan asal-asalan. Dan ketika ia ingin melepaskan kaitan branya, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka dan terlihat shikamaru dengan rambut yang agak basah dibiarkan tergerai dengan hanya memakai handuk di bagian pinggulnya. Shikamaru yang belum mengetahui apa-apa kemudian melangkah kedepan untuk menuju almarinya

"naruto, keluarla–AAHH!" sialnya, shikamaru terpeleset dikarenakan dress naruto yang tak jauh berada dipintu kamar shikamaru. Dia oleng ke kiri, menuju tubuh neruto yang membelakangnya.

"KYAAHHH!" shikamaru menubruk naruto dan keduanya tersungkur tak beberapa jauh dari posisi naruto sebelumya. Untung saja tidak ada yang terluka. Tetapi lihatlah posisi mereka sekarang. naruto yang ditindih shikamaru dengan posisi tengkurap dengan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam sedangkan kedua payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra itu tengah di pegang atau lebih tepatnya diremas oleh shikamaru yang telanjang bulat karena handuknya sudah terlepas sedari tadi, lebih parahnya lagi, 'pip'-nya shikamaru menyentuh pantat naruto yang juga masih terbungkus celana dalam bermotif garis garis berwarna biru–putih.

Naruto yang sadar terlebih dahulu mencoba untuk bangun "itaaiii,, be-berat sekali,, KYAH! SHIKA, LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI DADAKU! DASAR HENTAAAIIIII!" dengan sekuat tenaga, naruto bangun dan mendorong shikamaru untuk menjauh darinya. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil dressnya yang tak jauh darinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Shikamaru terhempas tidak terlalu jauh, dia mulai sadar akan keadaan barusan "a-a, oi, oi,, tunggu dulu naruto, a-aku tergelincir karena ka-kain it–HEY itukan bajumu! KENAPA KAU MELEPASNYA BAKA! CEPAT PAKAI!" shikamaru yang melihat naruto hanya memakai bra dan pakaian dalam hanya menutup matanya dan membalikan badan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat dan memegang hidungnya supaya tidak mimisan.

"i-iya, i-ini juga mau aku pakai" dengan cekatan naruto memakai dressnya kembali dan melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar "a-aku akan menunggumu di luar, shika!"

"i-iya, aku akan segera menyusul!" sahut shikamaru dari dalam kamar.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit dari insiden yang memalukan tersebut, shikamaru sudah berada di luar, hari ini dia tetap memakai seragam jouninnya, tak lupa dengan rambutnya yang selalu di kuncir seperti nanas itu.

"kau sudah siap shika?" Tanya naruto.

"em, ayo kita pergi" ujar shikamaru sambil mendahului naruto.

"Eeeh tungguuu, tapi shika, kenapa rambutmu kau kuncir seperti biasanya? Padahal, tadi sewaktu rambutmu kau biarkan tergerai kau, emm, cu-cukup t-tampan? Hihi.." ungkap naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

Blushh,,, wajah shikamaru merona merah "A-apa ya-yang kau kat-takan hah? I-ini sudah jadi ci-ciri khasku tahu!"

"tapi kau memang tampan kok, shi-ka-ma-ru-kun, teehee~" goda naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia berlari kecil, takut shikamaru akan menjitaknya karena sudah berani menggodanya.

'dia menggodaku' fikir shikamaru "awas kau yaaa… sini, biar aku jitak kepalamu!" ujar shikamaru sambil berlari menyusul naruto.

"kena kau!" jitakan kecil dari shikamaru mengenai puncak kepala naruto. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, sepasang mata indigo seorang wanita terus menyaksikan adegan-adegan yang menurutnya 'romantis' itu "na-naruto-k-kun hiks-"

* * *

"wahhhh,, selagi lewat sini, ayo makan ramen di ichiraku, shika! Aku sudah lapar nih. Tadi aku belum makan, teehee~" ajak naruto, kebetulan mereka melewati jalan yang searah dengan kedai ichiraku.

"haahhh,, kau ini. Tadi kau bilang sudah makan, aku kan jadi tidak enak sama kaa-san. setelah melihatmu, beliau dengan semangatnya membuatkan bentou untuk kita"

"ta-tapi, aku tidak mau merepotan kaa-sanmu shika. A-aku juga dari tadi memang sudah merencanakan untuk makan di kedai ichiraku kok" naruto mencoba untuk membela diri.

"hah,, ya sudahlah. Eh,, itu kan teman-teman? Ayo kita kesana saja naru" ajak shikamaru sambil menggandeng naruto. Mereka berlari kecil menuju tempat teman-temanya yang berada di depan kedai yakiniku q.

"oiii,, minaaaaa…" panggil naruto dengan senyuman manisnya dari kejauhan, disana ada sakura, ino, kiba, sai dan lee. Mereka berlima menoleh asal suara. 'KA-KAWAIII' fikir mereka berlima serentak.

"a-anda siapa ya? O-oi shikamaru, ini ke-kenalanmu?" Tanya kiba setelah naruto dan shikamaru tiba didekat mereka.

"dia itu naruto, kiba" ujar shikamaru dan sakura bersamaan.

"eh? benarkah? Naruto yang jelek, bodoh dan super ceroboh itu? Eh, benarkah?" ino pun juga tidak percaya dan sedikit tidak terima. Pascalnya, tubuh dan wajah naruto bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'saingan' bagi ino. shikamaru dan sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Lee hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seolah-olah tak percaya dan sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya dan berkata "kamu cantik, naru-chan"

Sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"teman-teman, sudahlah. Kita bicarakan ini didalam saja ya. Perutku sidah lapar nih. Bagaimana?" ajak naruto karena perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"haaaiii~" sahut ino, kiba, sai dan lee serempak, terlihat dari muka mereka yang menunjukan sebuah ketertarikan yang mendalam terhadap naruto, sedangkan shikamaru dan sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala di belakang.

* * *

selang 30 menit kemudian, naruto dkk pun keluar dari kedai yakiniku q tersebut. Wajah dari masing-masing personel tampak terlihat puas akan sajian yang barusaja mereka makan dan percakapan mereka dengan naruto selam 30 menit tersebut.

"jadi kalian memang tidak sedang berkencan?" Tanya kiba memastikan lagi. Sudah 5 kali dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada shikamaru dan naruto. Tampaknya dia sangat cemburu terhadap shikamaru yang sedari tadi bisa leluasa berdekatan dengan naruto.

"haahh,, sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya menemaninya untuk membeli beberapa ramen instan dan beberapa keperluan lain. Benarkan naru-chan?" ucap shikamaru santai dan dibalas dengan anggukan ringan naruto.

'twich' 'twich' 'sejak kapan shikamaru mau dimintai pertolongan? Biasanya juga dia langsung melarikan diri. Dan sejak kapan juga shikamaru memanggil naruto dengan embel-embel chan? Seingatku, dia tidak pernah memanggil seseorang yang sebaya dengannya dengan menggunakan tambahan 'kun' ataupun 'chan'. Ini benar-benar aneh!' fikir kiba yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban shikamaru barusan. 'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan'.

"kalau begitu, bolehkah aku membantumu juga, naru? akan aku bawakan semua barang belanjaanmu nanti. Bagaimana?" tawar kiba tak mau tertinggal selangkah dari shikamaru.

"aku juga tidak akan menyerah! Akan kutunjukan semangat masa mudaku untuk membantumu naruto" 'cling', tak disangka-sangka, lee pun juga ingin membantu naruto.

Naruto tampak kebingungan. Sebenarnya dia hanya membutuhkan bantuan satu orang saja. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak membeli barang terlalu banyak. Mungkin hanya menghabiskan tiga kantong plastic belanjaan ukurang besar "eh– boleh sih tap–" sakura menghentikan perkataan naruto dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir naruto.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja. kalian berempat pergilah bersama untuk membeli semua kebutuhan naruto dan kami bertiga akan pergi untuk jalan-jalan. Kalian tidak ingin mengecewakan naru-chan yang manis ini kan?"

"u~uh, sakura-chan… jangan menggodaku lagi!" ambek naruto pada sakura yang sedari tadi memang terus menggodanya. Di silangkan tanganya di depan dada sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibir bagian bawahnya. 'KAWAIII', melihat ekspesi naruto yang cute, mau tidakmau shikamaru, kiba, lee dan sai menuruti rencana sakura untuk berbagi tugas, lebih tepatnya sih mereka yang bertugas karena sakura, ino dan naruto hanya akan bersenang-senang.

"cih,, mendokusai.. " umpat shikamaru sambil melirik ketiga teman laki-lakinya 'ini semua gara-gara kalian, baka!' umpatnya juga dalam hati.

"baiklah kalau begitu" kiba hanya tenang-tenang saja karena berhasil menggagalkan 'kencan' antara shika-naru.

"YOSH! Ayo kita membantu naruto kawan-kawan!" lee seperti biasanya, masih dalam mode 'semangat masa muda'nya.

"hmm, Untuk naru-chan yang manis ya? Apa boleh buat" sai juga masih dengan senyuman tak berdosanya.

"tapi, kemungkinan kita akan lama. Jadi, kalian taruh saja belanjaanya di rumahku. Hari ini naruto dan ino akan menginap dirumahku" ujar sakura.

"-eh, tap-tapi sakura-chan?"

"sudahlah naru, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Bukan begitu ino?" paksa sakura dan disambut dengan anggukan mantab ino.

"baiklah, jaa naa,, kami pergi dulu yaa,, ittekimasu~" pamit sakura kepada keempat teman laki-lakinya yang hanya bisa cengok.

"itteras–SIALAN! INI SEMUA GARA GARA KALIAN!" umpat shikamaru setelah sakura, ino dan naruto pergi menjauh.

"chot-chotto, kau kenapa shika?" Tanya kiba, sai dan lee bersamaan karena shikamaru yang tiba-tiba membentak mereka.

"BETSU NI!" umpat shikamaru lagi sambil berjalan menjauhi teman-temanya. 'kencan'nya hari ini dengan naruto gagal total karena bertemu dengan para 'pengganggu'. "oi, kami juga ingin membantu naruto tahu!"

Benar saja apa yang di katakan sakura tadi. Mereka baru pulang sekitar jam 9 malam. Belanjaan yang dibutuhkan naruto sudah berada di kamar sakura. Sakura, ino dan naruto pulang dengan membawa beberapa tas belanja. Ternyata sedari tadi, sakura dan ino membelikan baju baru untuk naruto sebagai balasan rasa terimakasih mereka selama naruto masih menjadi laki-laki. Setelah memasuki kamar sakura, ino dan sakura dengan wajah mesumnya melucuti pakaian naruto dan mengajaknya untuk mandi bersama. Yaahh,, kalian bisa memfikirkan sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

* * *

_Sedangkan itu,_

_**Desa Amegakure, di sebuah lembah, di dalam hutan.**_

"Jigokudou, Tendou, Ningendou, Shuradou, Chikushoudou, Gakidou, Konan dan Sasuke. Pergilah kekonoha sekarang juga dan bawa jinchuuriki kyuubi kesini. Dan Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, kalian ikutlah denganku. Cepat laksanakan!" ucap seseorang dengan topeng berwarna orange berbentuk pusaran. Di bagian wajah, hanya ada sebuah lubang yang memperlihatkan mata kananya yang bersinar merah membara, memancarkan sebuah dendam.

"HAI'!" delapan dari sebelas orang tersebut menghilang begitusaja setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Tobi–pemimpin mereka. dan menyisakan empat orang yang juga akan menghilang menuju kesuatu tempat.

'ayo kita bermain-main lagi naruto' batin sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh rasa kemenangan "ini pasti menarik"

* * *

_**Di lain tempat, keesokan harinya. Di pagi buta sekali, sekelompok team yang terdiri dari 100 orang ninja termasuk dengan pemimpinya–Kazekage no Gaara, sedang berlarian di gurun pasir dengan suhu yang masih dibawah nol derajat.**_

"apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak Gaara? Mengingat mereka semua adalah anbu terbaik kita"

"disana masih ada temari nee-san dan beberapa shinobi kepercayaanku. Jangan meremehkan mereka, kankuro oni-san"

"ya, emm,, bukankah lebih baik kau saja yang berjaga didesa, mengingat kau-lah orang terkuat di Suna"

"ini adalah permintaan langsung dari naruto. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan desa tempat tinggalnya dan membalas semua kebaikannya, kita harus segera menuju ke desa Konoha dan membantu 'sahabatku yang paling kusayangi' ini kankuro oni-san"

"sahabatku yang paling kusayangi ya? Hmm,, baiklah. Oii, minaa,, ketika kita sudah sampai di desa Konoha, kemungkinan besar desa tersebut sedang dalam kondisi bertempur dengan akatsuki. Jadi, berhati-hatilah dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk ikut beperang bersama Konoha"

"HAII'!"

'tenang saja naruto, aku akan memenangkan pertempuran ini hanya untukmu'

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N: **huaahhhh selese juga chapter 4. chapter depan sasuke sama gaara bakalan ketemu sama naruto dan terkejut atas sosok barunya..

jadi, see you at next chapter mina, jangan lupa review yaaa...

******"Arigato gozaimasu"**


End file.
